An Ice Rose
by Amethyst Lullaby
Summary: When Amethyst is suddenly moved to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry what kinds of things will happen? Will she fall in love? Will she turn evil? More importantly, who will she change? Will it be for better or worse? Mary-Sue


"Amethyst, I think that you are over-reacting," a woman with blonde hair, green eyes, and porcelain pale skin slowly said. Her voice was high pitched and her long fingers were gripping onto the black steering wheel of a purple Volkswagen Gulf.

My window was rolled down, my violet hair whipped wildly in the afternoon sun. My purple contacts were making my eyes water slightly, and my arms were folded into a pouting position. My orange converse were up on the dashboard of the car, "I am not over-reacting."

"It is not _that _big of a deal, darling," my mothers knuckles were turning white and I knew that she would slap me if she knew that I wouldn't slap her back..or worse.

I hushed my voice as we pulled up to a stoplight, "I am **not **going to some school over in England to learn magic with a bunch of _freaks._"

A shrill laugh escaped my mother's perfectly formed red lips, "they are not freaks, Hun, they are witches and wizards."

I rolled my eyes, "don't they start that school at age eleven? I am fourteen!"

"No matter what you say, you are going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What is wrong with Jamestown School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"You aren't learning what you need to."

"I AM LEARNING MORE THAN THOSE FREAKS!"

"You do not need to take a tone with me."

I let out a sigh, "but it's dangerous over there."

My mother let out another laugh, "you live for danger."

I shrugged, "and they use _wands._ What about my accent? They are going to make fun of me."

The car slowly stopped and mother patted me on the back, "I am positive that you can take care of yourself."

I opened the car door, and looked at the house that I would be leaving. The house was nothing fancy, it was two stories and splatter painted the colors of the rainbow. The door was bright orange. I was wearing aqua blue skinny jeans and a "To Write Love On Her Arms" tee shirt. I breathed in the smell of saltwater.

Mother and I lived in a small town in California, that was only filled with Witches and Wizards. A spell over the town made Muggles go around it. I walked up onto the sidewalk and to the porch of the house. I walked inside.

The house smelled of lavender. I looked at the living room, there was a black couch, green curtains with a snake embroidered on it, a silver and glass coffee table, and a fireplace that was outlined with silver bricks. There was also a deep green carpet.

I took a left and walked up a set of stairs, that had fading orange carpet on them, and the walls were also painted the same color of orange. There was a hallway, that was the same orange color, and I walked all the way down until I got to the last door. I twisted the brass knob and heard the familiar squeaking of the door opening.

My room was the largest in the house. There was a balcony and there was also a fireplace in my room. The walls were decorated with posters of bands and magazine cut-outs. The carpet was purple and shaggy. My mattress was lying on the floor and had purple sheets over it. Then a comforter over the sheets. The comforter had a black Phoenix embroidered on it. There was a closed closet door, across from the bed. My black cat was curled up on the center of the fluff.

I fell backwards, onto my bed, my head lightly hitting the fluffy pillows, and my cat curled up in where my hip and leg meet. She began to purr as I stroked her silky fur. I took my contacts out, and put them on my purple nightstand table before I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up at three in the morning. The milky moonlight was softly stroking my face, sending imaginary worlds through my mind. I grabbed my cell phone from the nightstand. My father was very interested in the Muggle world, and left my mother to find out more about it. He often sent me Muggle gifts and I would go to visit him, so I had Muggle friends.

I began to text some of my Muggle friends, Elizabeth, Heather, Lucy and Hannah. They all lived in Florida, in the same neighborhood as my father. I began to text.

"You guys, my mom is shipping me off to boarding school in England where I don't think I will have any reception!"

I immediately got replies back from all of the girls. Elizabeth said, "METH, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

Heather said, "why?"

Lucy said, "No! No! No! Just move in with your dad!"

Hannah said, "Meth, if you leave...I WILL DIE!"

I turned my phone off and walked over to the fireplace in my room. I took a handful of flew powder and stepped into the ash. The cold powder slowly slipped through the cracks in my fingers.

"Cinderella Lamont's room," I boomed before tossing the powder into the dirty fireplace. My eyes looked into the green flames before I appeared in my best friend's room. Her room was a maroon color of red, and was basically set up the same as mine, but her comforter had a black lion engraved on it.

Cinderella Lamont, or Cindy, has long and curly maroon colored hair. She usually wears red contacts to cover her magnificent green eyes, but at the moment she was not. Cindy was naturally tan. She slowly turned to face me, before rubbing her eyes. She did a small yawn and stretched. Her red Phoenix closed its eyes slowly in the corner of the room.

"Ame, what are you doing here?" She looked over at her nightstand table, "its three in the morning."

I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, "I know, but I really need to talk to you."

She sat upright, "about what?"

"Mother is making me move out to England," I could feel tears welding up in my eyes, and I wiped them away in the darkness.

"WHAT?!" Cindy screamed and a piece of hair fell over her left eye. She was shaking violently, "what about your magic?"

I slowly sat next to her on the bed, "that is why she is making me leave. She wants me to go to Hogwarts in England."

"The school with that famous kid?"

"Harry Potter?"

"Yeah."

"Yes and he is probably some stuck up prick," I groaned, "and they are going to make fun of my accent."

"Not to mention how you dress."

I smiled and my teeth glowed in the moonlight, "yeah."

"If anyone gives you shit, Ame, then you just kick their ass," Cindy rubbed my back comfortingly.

"With magic?"

"Whatever you want."

I turned to face her, "they use wands there."

She laughed, "so are you going to get a fake wand?"

"I guess I have to."

"When are you leaving?" She suddenly got serious and lied back down on the bed. I lied down next to her. Our hair intertwined.

"I think that mother said something about today."

Cindy looked over to her clock, "well, its already three-thirty. You might want to get home and pack."

I nodded and sat back up, sighing, "this bites."

"Look on the brightside..."

"What brightside?"

"Maybe you will meet a devilishly handsome stranger with gleaming silver eyes, and beautiful platinum locks. Who smirks like he knows something that you don't."

I laughed, "I highly doubt that."

Cindy laughed with me, then burst into tears. She pulled me into a tight hug, "I want you to write me everyday!"

I pushed away from the hug slightly, "don't worry, I will."

I grabbed a handful of flew powder and walked into the emerald flames.


End file.
